


The Choir Angel

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedwetting, Bullying, Drinking, F/M, Female wetting, Omorashi, Violence, Wetting, male wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Alex has a crush on a girl in choir and plans to see her in concert. Bullies have other plans for him, however.





	1. The Concert

Alex lingered after the last class of the day, staring at the flyer outside of the door. The spring choir concert was that night, which meant it was a night he could watch Veronica sing. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought. He was amazed Veronica would spend time with him now and then, after all, she was practically the star on the stage, and was easily distinguishable from the other members. It wasn’t that she showed off, she would just naturally glow amongst the other faces on the stage. She was a different person under the stage lights, a person who was otherworldly. 

She opened the door first, nearly bumping into him.   
“Move.” A girl behind Veronica said, annoyed, shoving her out of the way and closer to Alex, causing him to stumble back a bit. 

Veronica looked up at him, “S-sorry… Oh! Alex!” 

“H-Hi…” Alex managed. 

“Were you waiting outside the door?” Veronica asked, concerned. 

“No… No. I was just stopping by…” He said with a slight nervous smile. 

“So… The spring concert…” 

Her eyes lit up, “Yeah, tonight at 7! Oh man it’s going to be so much fun, the songs we’re doing this year are way better than last years.” 

He smiled more naturally now, he liked seeing her excited about what she loved. 

“You should come!” 

“M-me? Really?” 

“Yeah!” She said happily, almost forgetting where they were and that people were watching them interact. 

“Oh please come, it’ll be so much fun! And maybe we could spend some time together afterwards…” She suggested, beaming brightly. 

He couldn’t resist her smile, so the homework he had would have to wait until the morning. 

“Ok… I’ll be there.” 

She grinned. “See you tonight then!” With that she walked off to see her friends down the next hallway and spend time with them. 

During the conversation, a group of boys that liked to cause trouble for Alex were watching coldly. The boys really just liked picking on Alex for fun, but now they had a growing envy in their hearts. The leader of the group as well as some others really liked Veronica and had been trying (and failing) to ask her out.  
But now this geeky lowlife was making moves on her? Unforgivable. 

“We’re going to that spring concert.” The leader said to the others. 

“She won’t be interested in seeing any of us, man.” another boy replied. 

The leader smiled, “No, she will. Because Alex won’t even be near her.” 

Later that night, Alex got dressed up and prepared to go. Checking the time he saw that he was late and ran out the door. He needed the bathroom, having not gone since lunch and he had drank a lot of water from nerves, but he figured he could go when he got there and then fly into the theater as quick as he could. He sped down the road quickly, but slammed his breaks to a halt at slow traffic ahead.

“No…” He breathed, worried. He’d have to take another route.   
He was going to be there! For Veronica! 

He hurried as well as he could through some backroads that eventually opened to the road of the school. Parking his car he sighed and gripped himself. He was so focused that he had barely paid any attention to the growing need and his bladder throbbed under his forearm.   
He took a few breaths, growing warm in the face from the tingling in his body, and quickly swung the door of his car open. The four bullies stood by the door to the parking lot. 

“Any sign of him?” The leader asked. 

“No…” One responded, bored. 

Another boy who liked Veronica sighed and said, “Honestly what does it matter? I’d rather be looking at Veronica than this parking lot.” 

“Can it. You know we’re better off if we lower her options. Besides we can at least hear her through the doors.” The leader answered. 

“I see him! He’s in a hurry!” Another boy pointed out.

Another scoffed. “’Course he’s in a hurry. He’s late, they’ve been singing for 20 minutes.” 

“Well he’s about to hurry home.” The leader said, stepping to the door that Alex rushed to. Despite it being spring, the night air was cold and redding his face and nose as he hurried through the door before running into the leaders hand, held up in a “stop” motion. 

Alex looked confused and flustered and then swayed to the side to get past and continued to be blocked by the boys. 

“Wh… What are you doing? Let me through!” 

“No. Turn around and go home.”

Alex blinked, confused. He’s been pushed around by these guys before, but they’ve never done something like this. The leader of the group actually looked serious about what he was saying. 

“Wh… No… Besides, I need the bathroom! I’ve been holding it the whole drive up here!” 

A few of the boys smirked to each other. 

“All the more reason to scram.” The leader stepped closer, inches from Alex’s face and stared him coldly in the eyes.  
”So beat it. Try not to piss yourself on the way home.”

Just the word “piss” made his stomach turn and his heart squeeze in his chest. He really needed to focus if he didn’t want to humiliate himself.   
But, he was still baffled by the situation more than anything. 

“Why are you here…? Why are you even doing this?” 

“Why are you here?” The leader responded. “Are you a theater geek? A connoisseur of the arts? Please. You and I both know that’s not why you’re here. You’re here because you think you have a shot at being with Veronica. So I’m here to set your reality straight: it’s not happening.” 

Alex nodded, backing up, his bladder twitched under his belt line, and a thin layer of sweat broke out on his forehead as the situation sunk in. 

“I see… You have a thing for her.” 

The leader sucked in a breath, annoyed that this was taking so long. “’Have for a while now. But that’s not your business is it? If I remember correctly your business was getting out of here.” 

“If you’re trying to stop me from seeing her… Then you must think I have a chance with her…” Alex said with a surprised and pondering look on his face. 

A stunned and flustered expression crossed the leaders face.   
“I-I never said that!” 

“It seems pretty implied.” 

“Maybe I’m just trying to do you a favor, huh? Keep you from getting your pathetic little heart broken. I can be nice now and then, I can be a nice guy! Take this blessing from me and beat it. I’ve been implyingthat you should do that since you got here.” 

Alex stared at the ground, feeling the cold sweat on his body and the warmth in his face and hands. His bladder screamed in him, just like his feelings of being trapped were screaming in his mind. He’d been trapped for years, he wasn’t going to take it anymore. 

“No.” He said firmly, looking up and staring at him. With that, he charged forward, shoving the leader quickly and shoving off the others who attacked him. They were stronger than him, but he was lean and fast so he could easily slip through them. He bolted to the doors of the mens bathroom and swung the door open but suddenly a bully grabbed the back of his shirt collar and shoved him aside harshly, causing his back to smack against the wall with a thud. 

“Ack-!” he cried out, sinking to his knees and panting. 

“I tried to be nice.” The leader said, looking down at him. His voice was hard as concrete. 

“You aren’t about to relieve yourself here. Not a chance.” 

Alex could feel the slightest hint of a leak in his light colored dress pants. Then again, he might have imagined it, he couldn’t tell anymore.   
“P…Please… I have to go so bad…” He choked out. 

The leader lightly put the bottom forefoot of his dress shoe over Alex’s lower abdomen, over his belt line, right in the general area of his bladder. 

“Oh yeah?” The leader asked, apathetically. 

Alex almost cried, and choked up. 

“Please… Don’t…” 

“I won’t.” The leader said. “In fact, I’ll let you use this restroom.” 

Alex looked up, his eyes glossy. “Wh…” 

“If you go home right afterwards. Don’t even bother to associate with Veronica after tonight. Oh, and we’ll escort you out when you’re done, don’t worry.” 

Alex stared down at the ankle and shoe on top of him. This was by far the cruelest situation he’d been put in by them, and they’d put marsh water and mud in his gym shoes before. 

He looked up at the leader. 

“I won’t do it. I won’t take your offer.” He said firmly, masking his fear. 

The leader scowled. “Fine. Then you can piss yourself like the stubborn baby you are.” With that he stomped down on Alex’s bladder causing a leak of warmth to shoot out of him and into his boxers and Alex cried out, clutching himself. 

The leader was angry now and had lost his patience, pulling Alex to his feet while Alex doubled over clutching his crotch for dear life, taking in shallow breaths through his teeth. 

The bullies were frustrated with him and shoved him repeatedly and threw hits to his lower abdomen, trying to make him wet himself. The pain, fear, and desperation were burning in him. 

“Come on, _baby._ Gotta go piss huh? You don’t want to use a toilet. So you might as well just wet yourself!” 

Alex was seeing red now and he head-butted the one in front of him and swung his leg out to kick one of the other bullies in the shin before slipping away again and bolting out the door, the other boys running after him. When he threw the door open he quickly pulled and slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily. A few heads in the back rows turned to stare at him, and some shushed him. He relaxed knowing he was safe, but he only relaxed enough to keep from losing control right then and there.   
Which was, needless to say, not a lot. 

He was in the middle aisle, so it was easy for the choir to notice him. Veronica had been off in her mind the whole night, feeling sad or worried for Alex, when she spotted him at the back door. She quickly composed herself and got back to singing the line she was singing, staring past the conductor and to Alex, feeling relieved that he was finally there. 

However, she was confused, and concerned. For starters, it wasn’t like him to be late. Especially not this late. He had already missed half the show! Second, he looked afraid. 

The girl next to her elbowed her in the rib. It was time for her to do the descant and she wasn’t singing higher than a mumble. Veronica looked back at the conductor after swallowing her nerves and singing louder. She was performing, her concerns and questions would have to wait. 

Meanwhile the other boys crept through the door. They sighed and one of them ran his fingers through his hair. They couldn’t do anything here, there were witnesses. At the same time, she was on stage. It wasn’t like she was talking to him. But, the leader’s gut twitched when she kept sneaking glances to Alex in his seat. So Alex could watch. But he wasn’t going to stay after. He’d make sure of that. 

Suddenly one of the boys took a seat next to him and Alex broke out in a cold sweat. 

“Enjoying the show?” One of them whispered to him. Alex felt a blush form on his face and he grabbed the crotch of his pants as his bladder twinged, threatening to leak again. There was still another hour, he couldn’t believe his strength was doing this well. 

“Woah, you enjoy it that much?” the boy asked, raising his brow. 

Alex swallowed. “You can’t do anything here. You can’t hurt me here.” He whispered. 

“Yes. You’re safe. In here.” The boy whispered coldly.   
“…Enjoy the show. You’ll be dead afterwards.” He finished. 

After some silence to try and get himself together he continued to squirm in his seat and do his best to be more subtle with grabbing himself. Sixty minutes. He tried to silence the fact that he was on death row. He tried to silence the signals from his bladder. All he wanted was to hear her sing. 

Veronica’s voice singing for the intro solo to the next song cut through his haze like a knife. He sighed, looking up at her, and she looked down at him. She was looking at him, and singing to him. Her voice and her eyes were beautiful. If this was the price he’d pay to experience this, and to see her smile the way she did that morning, he’d have to hold on. 

He just hoped he’d have enough time.


	2. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica struggles to deal with the events of the concert

The bullies tapped their feet losing patience with Alex. Alex’s foot tapped, as he was losing patience with his desperate bladder. Veronica’s feet were stepping side to side lightly to the song the choir was singing. Either way, they were all on the move in that still atmosphere. 

Alex sucked in a breath next to one of the boys. 

“Oh, what’s the matter?” the boy whispered next to him. 

Alex bounced his leg and clutched himself. “You know what the problem is.” he whispered back. 

“You have to pee? But that can’t be a problem! Look, Veronica’s singing you can’t miss it! You wanted to see her. You wanted to not use the toilet!” He whispered. 

Alex gulped, really beginning to sweat. At first his body was almost starting to numb to his bladders signals, but now it was alarming and he could feel himself starting to lose control in his seat. Warm spurt after warm spurt snuck out of him under his hand, its tight grasp growing useless. Tears formed in his eyes. 

“I can’t hold it…” He whispered fearfully. 

“Then don’t.” The boy next to him answered. 

A wince cracked in Alex’s throat as he shot up in his seat and took a big step past the boy. The boy grabbed his arm. “Hey! Hey! You can’t miss the show! Veronica is singing come on!” 

A lady behind the boy swatted the boys arm with the show pamphlet. “I hope you aren’t about to fight because I will call authorities.” She threatened, her voice in a hissing whisper. A blush broke out on the boys face and he let go of Alex’s arm and Alex jet forward toward the doors. Suddenly another boy at the end of a row towards the back shot out his foot and tripped him. Alex fell forward to the ground and winced under his breath, feeling heat escape him into his pants. 

“N… No…” he whispered under his breath. He turned around and looked at Veronica fearfully as warm urine flooded his pants, causing a dark patch to grow down to his knees. Faint hissing and pattering could be heard from where he sat on the floor. His whole body trembled and he couldn’t help but breathe heavily, his face and arms turned warm and pink. This went on for a while and when Veronica’s eyes could make out what was happening she turned pale and quiet. Heads turned in the rows near him to see what was happening. A teacher left to call a janitor. Some snickered quietly and whispered to each other, especially those who recognized him. 

He was fortunate that it was dark, but sadly, it wasn’t dark enough. When the rest of the choir noticed that Veronica wasn’t singing and was staring quietly, they noticed as well and even paused in the performance. The conductor tapped the podium frustrated to get their attention back and they continued. Veronica sung but still stared at Alex, who covered his face with his hand, looking down. 

Veronica blushed and put down her choir music and walked offstage. The conductors eyes widened but she hastily returned to conducting, flipping the page to the next part. 

Veronica made her way down the dark aisle. Even though she was in school uniform and there wasn’t much light, she looked like an angel. Alex fearfully looked up when he heard the faint steps walking towards him. He was speechless. She stood above him, quietly, in the middle of the song she was supposed to be singing in. 

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find words. He stared down at his soaked pants and bit his lip briefly before looking away, feeling the urine begin to get cold. Despite the performance still going on, many eyes were on the situation in the aisle. 

She stretched his hand out to him, looking at him. 

He looked up at it in front of her. He looked down at his hand that was unfortunately in a puddle. He couldn’t. He shook his head at her and glanced quickly to his hand and the situation. 

She swallowed, about to draw back, but put her hand forward again after it twitched. People’s whispering grew excited. 

He clenched his eyes shut and reached his hand up to grab hers. She grabbed his clammy hand and tightly jerked him to his feet, making his eyes open wide as he stood inches from her, and there was a tension between the two as the nice smell of her hair his his nose and she felt his breath on her face. She could almost feel the steam from his pants evaporating off him, giving her nose a slight touch of scent.   
She blushed. His blush deepened.   
He quickly backed away from her awkwardly before turning on heel to leave. She just stood in the aisle, looking out the door before a friend of hers tapped her shoulder and encouraged her to finish the show with the choir. 

Later that night, the parents of one of Veronica’s friends were out that night. Which meant the liquor cabinet was open to her and all the other girls from the choir. Veronica hesitated to drink but with the stunt she pulled in the second half of the concert she knew she’d have to down some nerves. 

She mixed a drink for herself as her friends talked around her about the show. 

“So I know the solo was awesome but we’ve got to talk about what happened with Alex Field!” 

“I know! I almost felt bad for him!” One of the girls said. 

“So what were you doing getting off stage? We never leave the stage!” 

She downed her drink and began another one.   
“You know… It didn’t feel right to just leave him,” Veronica said, humbly. 

She was acting casual, but deep down she was very, very worried, and it showed in her drinking habits. Alex looked so afraid at the time that it looked as if he thought she would harm him. 

“Please, you wouldn’t just leave the stage for anyone! Is he your boyfriend?” One of them asked. 

She almost choked on her drink. “Wh-What? No! I just… Worried…” 

“Oh? You were just worried when you stared at him in front of you before he ran off?” One of the girls giggled. 

She grabbed her drink and began to chug. 

“When you came back you almost looked like you were turned on.”   
“Amy!” Another girl hissed, bewildered and giggling. 

Veronica took a bottle of rum now and began to drink from it. 

A few girls mentioned that she should slow down as the night progressed, but she was trying so hard to get rid of her worry and of the memory as a whole. Some physically restrained her after a while because she was already a lightweight, so she was hammered. 

When they were distracted enough she snuck out the door and started stumbling to Alex’s house down the block. She needed answers.

Her friends panicked a few minutes later when they noticed she was missing and began calling and texting her, but her body was numb to the phones vibrations. 

She gave a sloppy knock on the door of Alex’s house. 

“Aleeexxx!” She slurred. “Alex OPEN _UuuuhP!_ It’s cold!” 

Alex opened the door nervously. His hair was wet from the shower and he was in a shirt and sweatpants.   
“Quiet, you’ll wake up my parents! What are you doing here? And- Woah…” He said, pausing when he noticed her state and the smell of booze on her breath. 

“You are… Very drunk… Are you ok?” 

“I neeeeed… Answers.” She said, poking his chest and slouching her head to the side. 

“We can talk about it tomorrow, but I’m going to call your mom because it’s not safe for you to be walking outside like this.” 

“No… Jus’ lemme in.” She demanded, weakly flopping herself unto him. 

“You need to go home. Here, I can take you home.” 

“No.” She said proudly. “I’m going to come inside. And you’re going to tell me why you did that at the concert.” 

He blushed and swallowed. 

“It’s very late. Please listen to me…” 

“Heyy. I gotta pee too. So lemme in. I don’t want to have an… acc…cident too.” She managed, looking him in the eyes. 

He sighed and backed up, pointing to her where the bathroom was as she stumbled down the hallway before walking in and closing the door behind her. He wasn’t going to take his chances arguing with her. He’d experienced enough urine for the day. 

She got out, throwing the door open and slouched against the wall outside with a smile. 

“Better?” He asked with a light smile. 

“Mmmhm. So why… Why did you pee your pants at the concert. You like… Peed all over ‘em. With peeeee.” 

He blushed. 

“I-” 

“I mean you _SOAKED_ them! In front of eeeeeveryone! There was a _puddle!_ ” 

His throat was closing up at her bluntly and loudly reminding him, with no hesitation in her drunken haze. 

“I really can’t tell you, but trust me, it was an accident.” 

She scowled tiredly. 

“Oh. OH. So youuuu can know I had to pee when I came over,” (she swallowed a sick urge in her stomach) “Buh I cann’d know why you thoroughly soaked your own pants in urine in the middle of a concert! Ok! Ok! I’s cool!” She waved her arms, dismissively and loosely.

“If I tell you will you stop bringing it up?” 

She swallowed, rocking slightly back and forth, her eyes barely focused on him. 

“This group of guys at school… They…” He sighed. 

She crossed her arms. 

“They wHAT.” She asked. 

“They tried to stop me from seeing you. Or using the bathroom.” 

Her eyes widened. “No way! That’s so rude! How ‘they stoppp you though?” 

He lifted his shirt to show the faint bruise on his lower abdomen. 

Her eyes widened again. “Whatta buncha DICKS!” She said, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Why’d you trytta stay iff they’re gonna hurt you…?” She asked, worriedly and grabbing unto him. 

“I wouldn’t miss a concert of yours for anything.” 

She slightly swung at his shoulder, fist turning into a flopped hand. “Stupid. Stuuuupid. You got hurt cause of me.” 

Tears ran down her face. “Cause of mE!” 

He sighed. 

“It’s ok. It… was worth it.” 

“No!” She protested. 

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked. “Why did you drink so much tonight?” 

“Why _Eeelssssseee!_ I _love_ you DUMMY-DUM!!!!” she said with another light slap to his shoulder His eyebrows raised. 

“An’ you went and got hurt!!! How’m’I suppose’to hanuhl that…” She slurred. And with that she passed out unto his lap. 

He was frozen for a while, staring at the warm passed out girl in his lap, unable to believe what just happened. This night was already crazy, but now it upped it’s level. He sighed, realizing he’d have to hide her from his parents and he picked her up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed of a guest room. He layed her down and propped her head up on the pillow and drew the blanket up over her. He looked down at her and gave a gentle flattered sigh before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

He slept on the couch in the living room that night, paranoid that something would happen to Veronica. She stayed in a deep sleep through the night, until about 5 in the morning, when he heard faint crying from the room. He walked in cautiously, and she looked over at him in the dark. He walked to the bed and saw her crying state, then looked down and saw a puddle in the sheets of the bed. 

She looked at him in the dark, looking down at her.   
He reached out his hand to her.


End file.
